


Stay With You 'Til the End

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Drinking, Drugs, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homeless Keith, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Lance are in an established relationship. Keith is at Lance's house and then Lance's dad comes home, threatening and abusive. Keith and Lance have to figure out how to get out of the house with minimal conflict.





	Stay With You 'Til the End

Keith sighs as he looks at his boyfriend's eyes, such a perfect blue. He likes the way Lance's long black eyelashes brush his cheeks when he blinks tiredly. The way his cheekbones stick out on his tan face. He especially loves his pink, glossy lips. Keith would love nothing more than to kiss them once more before they fall asleep tangled together on Lance's bed.

But that's when the front door opens, and slams closed. Jingling keys hit the floor, and loud stomping footsteps climb up the stairs.

Lance scrambles out of the bed with no less than horror written all over his face. “Shit. Shit shit shit-”

“Hey…” Keith stood up to cup Lance's face, and plant a small, comforting kiss on his cheek. “It's okay, it's just your dad, right?”

Lance shook his head, “No, you don't understa-”

“LANCE! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!” Lance's father's voice boomed through the hallway, and Keith could see Lance start to tremble.

“Lance...shhh, it's okay, I will protect you.” Keith pulled Lance into a hug, “I promise.”

Lance silently stepped toward the door and opened it, “I-I’m right here, p-papa.”

Keith walked right behind Lance, not missing the tears sliding down his face and quivering lips. Keith grabbed Lance's hand. Lance stopped and turned around, looking at Keith with one of the most pathetic expressions he'd ever seen.

“G-go, hide in my room. I will come get you when he's p-passed out.” Lance motioned towards his room urgently.

“No. I won't leave you unprotected now.” Keith gripped Lance's hand harder, “Lance… you never told me about your dad.”

Lance shrugged “Never came up. D-didn't want you worrying. I- I'm fine.”

Keith wiped tears off Lance's face, “Don't bullshit me. This is not okay. There is something really wrong with this.”

Lance sighed, “You have no ide-”

“LANCE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! AND WHO'S THERE WITH YOU?!”

Lance froze, “Oh god… we're too late. You could've hidden…” Big tears started rolling down Lance's face, and Keith's heart crushed. He's dealt with abusive parents, boyfriends, hell, even bosses, but never this bad.

Keith pulled on Lance's arm, and yanked him into the bedroom. He turned around and locked the door, breathing hard. This is not the scariest thing he's handled, but sometimes it's hard to stay calm.

Keith pushed those thoughts away as he looked over to see a dresser. He quickly got on the other side, and pushed it in front of the door. With the door blocked, he could focus on his sobbing boyfriend.

“N-No, Keith, o-open the door. He'll h-hurt us, I can do this… I-I can…” Lance fell to the floor, and curled up in a ball.

Keith felt a single tear fall at the sight of the person he loved more than himself falling apart. He shook his head, and tried to remain focused. He didn't care about anything, he was going to get Lance out of here.

“Lance, baby, you're gonna have to get up and help me.” Keith knelt down, and lifted his boyfriend's face by his chin. “We have to go, now.”

Lance shook his head faster, “No, no, no, he will find us. I'll never get away.”

Keith sighed, he knew this feeling. The feeling of being completely trapped in your life. You can't go anywhere, only focus on numbing yourself. Lance was too sweet, too loving, too soft for this kind of life. With newfound determination, he kissed Lance on the cheek once more, and walked over to Lance's dresser.

Keith didn't think Lance would be too bothered at the fact that he was going through his stuff, as long as Keith could get him out of there. He conveniently found a black duffel bag, that used to be his own. He picked it up and yanked open the top drawer. Keith frantically shoved as many clothes in the bag as he could.

Once the bag was stuffed he grabbed Lance's backpack, phone, camera, charger, and a cute picture of him and Lance that was on the nightstand. Keith put all these things together on the bed. He was going to have to figure out a way out of this room. Keith started to look around, a little panicked.

“LANCE!” The voice screamed. There was a loud bang on the door, and the wood cracked. Keith had no idea what kind of drugs Lance's father had taken, but he had no time to worry, he had to get Lance and get out.

Keith looked down at Lance. His hands were tangled in his own hair, he was pulling at it relentlessly. He could hear a small whimpering noise, and he could see a wet puddle of tears gathering on Lance's shirt. Keith bent down and picked up his boyfriend, and stood him on his feet.

“Lance, we need to go. I packed some of your stuff, if you want we can come back and get the rest, but right now, we've got to find a way out before your dad finds a way in.” Keith grabbed Lance's shoulders and held him upright.

Lance nodded and pointed out the window, “There's a ladder.”

“LANCE! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GET MY BELT!!!” The voice threatened.

Lance gasped, and a shudder ran through his whole body. Keith assumed Lance knew what ‘the belt’ was. Keith grabbed Lance's hand, “It's gonna be okay, I've got you.” Lance nodded again, and walked to the window on wobbly legs.

Keith got the window open, and looked down to see the ladder. It wasn't too far down, but he was glad he didn't have to jump without the ladder. He picked up the duffel bag, and threw it to the ground. He turned around and guided Lance to the window.

“Keith?” Lance asked, “Do you really wanna do this?”

Keith nodded without a second of hesitation, “Of course.”

Lance crawled out of the window, and started down the ladder. Keith watched the door as he handed off the backpack to Lance. There was a forceful kick, and the dresser came crashing down. Keith's eyes widened, and he looked down and saw that Lance was safely on the ground, waiting for Keith. Keith looked over to the bed and realised both his and Lance's jackets were there. He cursed under his breath and went back to get them.

Lance's father started kicking the door handle, trying to get it to bust. Keith clenched his jaw, and got the jackets. He got to the window before he heard a another kick, and the door was down. Leaving Keith staring at the madman, that was supposedly Lance's father. He was tall, taller than Keith (Keith finally got his growth spurt and is taller than Lance). He had tan skin, and a scruffy beard. There was a dark tattoo snaking on his arm up to his neck. His eyes weren't the same blue as his son's. They were dark brown, almost black. And his pupils were so dilated, he didn't look like he had irises at all.

Keith resisted the urge to punch this man in the face for hurting his Lance. Instead he settled for an evil grin and, “Kiss my ass Mr. McClain.”

And just like that he jumped out the window. Missing the first few steps on the ladder, he landed somewhere in the middle. He slipped and fell down the rest of the way. He heard a small yelp from Lance when he realised that Lance's dad had started throwing things out the window.

“FAGGOTS!” A lamp flew to the ground, barely missing Keith's head, “LANCE, WHATEVER YOU DO, WHEREVER YOU GO, I'LL GET YOU. I'LL FIND YOU, AND I WILL HURT YOU AND YOUR LITTLE ‘GUARDIAN ANGEL’ HERE!”

Keith looked up at the rotting man, who, in any other situation, Keith would've been thrilled to meet. Instead of saying anything, Keith flipped the asshole off, and took his boyfriend by the hand, running away from the damned house.

Keith got all the way to the corner of the street, running with one of Lance's hands grasped in his own. He slowed down, and looked behind them, Lance was still kind of crying, but he was okay. No crazed man was following them, so they were okay.

Lance looked up to Keith, “Thank you… thank you so much, Keith.”

Keith wrapped his long arms around Lance, hugging him, and really his only goal was to just keep him close. Keith knew that Lance would be safe with him. Keith nodded to assure Lance that he heard him, and then kissed the top of his forehead.

Keith stopped, and sighed, a long dreadful noise. Lance noticed, and looked up at his boyfriend, “What's wrong?”

Keith shook his head, “I forgot to mention something…”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “What is it?”

Keith looked down and let out a deep breath, “Uh… well… I don't exactly have a home…”

Lance's eyes widened, “You are meaning to tell me that you have been homeless?” Lance gripped him harder, “How long? Why didn't you tell me? Not that you would have wanted to live with me anyway…”

Keith shrugged, “It's no big deal, you see that little alleyway over there?” Lance nodded, “Well, I've only been staying there for a couple of months, so it's cool. My stuff is hidden over there and everything.”

“A COUPLE OF MONTHS?!” Lance held onto Keith even tighter, and buried his face in his chest.

“Oh, come on, I'm fine, it's fine…” Keith said, patting his boyfriend's worried little head.

“Have you been eating? Where do you shower? Where are your clothes? Where are you parents? Do they know about this?” Lance was definitely frazzled now.

“Keith! Where are your parents at? Do they know that you sleep in on the streets?” Lance shook Keith's shoulders, desperate for an answer.

“Well… that's the other thing…” Keith frowned, “I… uh… I don't really have any parents…”

“Oh. My. God.” Lance looked up at Keith nearly in tears, “What do you mean? Are they……. Keith… are your parents…. Dead?”

Keith nodded slowly, when Lance started freaking out- more than he already was- Keith spoke up again, “But don't worry, they died a long time ago, when I was twelve… so I've been taking care of myself since then… Lance, it's okay, really.”

Lance babbled a little more, “How long have you been living alone?”

“Since they died?”

Keith was enveloped in a bone crushing hug, by Lance. He could feel Lance's tears on his shirt. Keith just patted Lance's back, and wrapped his other arm around him.

Soon, Lance regained his composure enough to look up at Keith, “Well shit.”

Keith laughed a little, but Lance continued, “What are we gonna do?”

Keith shrugged, honestly, he had no idea, "Well... I don't know... but I'll stay with you 'till the end."

Lance leaned up, and pulled the back of Keith's head to meet his. They kissed in the middle of the street, it was desperate, it was messy, but Keith loved it. Lance was the highlight of Keith's life.


End file.
